


Dark Nights & Golden Mornings

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dæmons, Golden Compass/Northern Lights au, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peter owns a photo shop, Wade's boxes are his dæmons, private investigator!Wade, war vet!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Human souls exist outside of the body in form of dæmons, which appear as talking animal spirits.One day a stranger with a split soul enters Peter’s photo shop only to stay way longer in his life than expected.





	Dark Nights & Golden Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently found out that the author of my favorite book series published a new series based on the previous one. I just really love the idea of souls being visible AND animal shaped, therefor I had to turn it into a Spideypool fic. 
> 
> Dæmons are speaking in _italics_

„Didn’t know they can take the form of Pokémon as well.“ A deep voice cut through the quiet ambient music of the store.

„Uh what?“ Peter looked up from the picture he’d been editing on the big screen in front of him to face the newcomer. He wasn’t a big fan of doorbells that announced every persons arrival or exit. Now usually he’s pretty attentive and therefor noticed his custumers anyway but today he had to multitask with questionable success. 

_„The vermin on your counter.“_ , the less pleasant voice of a ferret like dæmon answered in return, making Peter avert his eyes once more.

„Percival is a jerboa. What can I do for you?“, the brunet tried to stay polite despite the insult towards his dæmon.

 _„Ooooh he’s bringing out the big words already.“_ A third voice chipped in from behind the man before a second polecat joined the other one on the customer’s broad shoulder. Blinking in surprise at the sight in front of him any witty comeback got stuck in his throat. It wasn’t the stranger’s handsome face with those clear blue eyes that held his attention but his insolent companions. Never before had he seen a person with two dæmons. It shouldn’t be possible considering the fact that every human only had one soul. He also couldn’t help taking in the visible scars on them. The left one was even missing an eye. The other had what Peter assumed to be healed burn scars, where the fur didn’t grow back again. It made them look like a hair cut gone wrong. There’s only one explanation for those dæmons to look as they did and the realization made Peter’s chest constrict with empathy. 

In an article he’d read in one of his science magazines a long time ago some dæmon expert had claimed that the only way to divide someone’s soul was to exposure them to immense psychological damage like torture or a very traumatic experience that was strong enough to cause a complete mental breakdown. The affected person and their dæmons never recovered from it. There’s no way to meld a broken soul back together. It wasn’t uncommon for the harmony between soul and body to get ruined in the process as well.

All of these information came back to Peter’s mind, almost making him forget about the reason the man visited his shop in the first place. Surely he didn’t need him to throw a pity party or ogle his dæmons like freaky circus animals. 

„Ignore those furry noodles, I need those pics developed asap.“ The man placed a film roll on top of the black counter, apparently ignorant to the way Peter had stared at his dæmons.

„I’m gonna need three days.“ Nowadays he barely got to develop such old school photos anymore. Most customers wanted him to take care of their digital ones, which went a lot faster.

„That’s too long, I need them like yesterday!“

 _„Then you should’ve taken them earlier.“_ , came the rather sassy reply from his own dæmon, who unfortunately had a lot less patience with customers than his human counterpart. Said jumping mouse was scuttling over the smooth surface and got a hold of the film roll with a level gaze.

„I don’t like your attitude, Speedy Gonzales. Alright, how about tomorrow morning?“, the man wanted to know, simultaneously putting down another roll, this one consisting of a bundle bills. Well, that definitely looked like a good incentive for an all nighter. 

„I guess that should be possible.“, Peter relented easily since he didn’t earn a fortune to begin with and the rent wasn’t getting any cheaper either.

„You’re the best, honeybun.“, the man thanked him with a wide smile, showing most of his teeth.

 _„Disgusting.“_ One of the polecats muttered under his breath.

 _„Yeah, tone it down, you only got laid three days ago, needy slut.“_ , the other was quick to follow, both of them apparently used to ganging up on their human.

„Ah yes, souls. Aren’t they just annoyingly adorable?“ The man attempted to talk over his living stoles, halfheartedly batting at them with his hand in order to make them shut up. He knew it wasn’t going to work but it was the thought that counted. That’s what his last fortune cookie had claimed.

 _„Suck a dick, Wade.“_ , White snarled, digging her little claws deeper into her human’s shoulder.

 _„At least wait until we’re out of the room this time or I gotta scratch my other eye out too.“_ , came the more sullen remark from Yellow.

„Anyway see you later, Petey-pie!“ Wade quickly bid his goodbye before his dæmon’s could embarrass him in front of the cute shop owner any further.

That’s what Peter got for dutifully wearing a tag. Some stranger butchering his birth name beyond recognition.

-

This was the first time they’d met and back then Peter had hoped it’d also be the last time. What he definitely didn’t imagine in his wildest fantasies that he’d end up with a private investigator, named Wade Wilson. A man whose soul and body had been tortured during his time serving as a soldier until it split, leaving the remains mangled and twisted. Yellow and White were a real challenge, constantly making Wade doubt his worth and their relationship. Peter wasn’t used to a dæmon being so negative then again he hadn’t suffered as much as they did. That’s what he tried to keep in mind whenever they turned against him as well. 

They weren’t always mean. In fact the longer Wade and him spend time together the funnier and sometimes even more charming they got. Emotional-wise it really was a roller coaster ride without seat belts.

Despite their dæmons looking just like animals there was common curtesy to not touch them like one might do with a regular one. It was supposed to be a privelege, making contact with another persons soul, a special moment. The one time White tried to suffocate Peter by curling up on his face to sleep didn’t count. Neither did the time Yellow used him as a ladder, climbing Peter’s back to jump onto the kitchen counter. Yet those were the first signs for Peter that the two troublemakers started to feel comfortable around him.

Percival warmed up to Wade rather quickly, which didn’t came as a surprise considering that he was basically reflecting Peter’s own feelings. Although he had to admit that the little rodent was a lot braver than him when it came to initiating contact. The first time he’d been over at Wade’s place to eat dinner and watch movies Percival decided to take a seat on Wade’s shoulder instead of Peter’s like he usually tended to do. Wade had tried to hide his initial surprise as good as possible, yet he couldn’t suppress the small, satisfied smile that curled the corner of his lips slightly upwards.

For a very long time they didn’t do overnight stays. Peter had simply assumed that Wade wanted to be a gentleman or make him believe that he wasn’t one of his casual flings. After two months of dating Peter started to assume that his boyfriend attempted to avoid them sharing for another reason since his excuses became more and more ridiculous. He wasn’t an expert when it came to bedbugs but after a brief google research he’s pretty sure Wade didn’t have them. Wade was rather straight forward –if not to say mercilessly honest- in general, so what could be the big deal he tried to hide from him?

„I’m a bed wetter. Yeah, I know super gross and that’s why I have a waterbed. Much easier to clean.“

„You’re lying.“, Peter stated with an unimpressed look at Wade’s approximately 12th attempt to send him on his way home. Today he wouldn’t let it slide, this time he wanted a damn answer.

 _„’Cause he’s a ball less dumpster diver.“_ , White threw in way too enthusiastically, lazily relaxing on the back of the couch they’re currently sitting on.

„Seriously Wade. I’m not even expecting anything, I just want to lay beside you, wake up together and maybe have breakfast before you leave for your job and I have to go to the shop.

„Just to make one thing clear, sex never was and never will be the problem! In fact let’s do it right now to prove my point!“

„I won’t let you distract me with your dick…“

 _„Again.“_ , came the quiet addition from Percival who’s giving both of them judgy looks for behaving a lot more like animals in some situations than he did. Ignoring his dæmon’s snide remark and willing the bright redness to vanish from his ears Peter cleared his throat.

„Please be honest with me, Wade. We’re doing really good so far, at least that’s my impression. If I’m getting overly clingy or something just tell me, I won’t be mad.“

„No that’s not- Fuck this is gonna sound super cliché but it’s true. The problem’s me not you. I’m having nightmares sometimes, and they can get very intense.“

_„He screams like a banshee.“_

_„And cries. He’s an ugly crier.“_

„Geez, thanks fort he moral support guys, couldn’t do it without you.“ Wade sent a glare in the general direction of his unhelpful dæmons. As if coming clean with Peter about this delicate topic wasn’t difficult enough already.

„…maybe I could help. Maybe it would be better if someone were with you instead of being by yourself.“, his boyfriend suggested like the small, pure being he was.

_„Hey, he’s never alone!“_

„Unfortunately.“

„Let’s give it a try. You’ve got nothing to lose-„

„Aside from my non-existing dignity.“, Wade interrupted him before Peter was able to finish his previous encouraging statement.

„If it turns out to be a bad idea I won’t push it.“, the brunet promised.

„…alright but I’ve warned you.“

„I’m doing it on my own risk of sleep deprivation.“

_„Slumber party!“_

-

The first night at Wade’s place turned out to be completely normal. There were no nightmare and it was actually Peter who’d made Wade rise from his slumber, thanks to being a twitchy, apparently boneless human being. Otherwise, there’s no way his boyfriend to sleep in such a variety of highly uncomfortable looking positions. Carefully arranging the pushed down blanket on top of the brunet Wade closed his eyes once more. The next time he opened them the sun was coming in through the window by the side of the bed, making him turn his head to the more shady side of the room. Being faced by a mop of messy brown hair Wade leaned into it, placing a soft kiss against the hairline of Peter’s neck. He didn’t intend to wake him up, yet he didn’t have to wait very long to get a reaction out of the other. 

Wade was aware of Peter stretching his legs, the way they brushed against his own. Sluggishly he wrapped one of his arms around his boyfriend’s slender upper body, keeping him close to his chest.

„Morning…“

„Morning, marshmallow.“

„Had a good night?“

„Best in months. Although you’re taking up a lot more space than expected.“

„Sorry, you can just push me back next time, I don’t mind.“

„Nah, it’s okay. I like seeing you with your legs spread.“

„I wanna take my apology back. You’re a perv who clearly doesn’t deserve it.“, Peter grumbled, nevertheless turned around to fix Wade with a gaze that held more warmth than annoyance. Wade was pretty sure his clever boyfriend knew that his mind wasn’t as one tracked as he often pretended it to be.

„How about I’m making us pancake breakfast?“

„You’ve the best ideas in the morning.“, Peter declared with a pleased smile, lifting his head from the flattened pillow to peck Wade’s lips. More kisses would probably follow once he got some toothpaste in his mouth.

-

Everything went great for a while until one night when Peter was woken up by sudden movements beside him. He’s still half-asleep when a pained groan shattered the previous silence. Instantly becoming more alert Peter blinked away the leftover drowsiness, one hand instinctively reaching out for the man beside him. Upon closer inspection he could see the way Wade’s features were contorted in pure agony and also feel the sheen of cold sweat on his skin. It wasn’t just Wade being restless. Yellow and White who’d been resting curled up in one fluffy ball on the foot of the bed looked around anxiously as if they’d just woken from a nightmare themselves. Averting his eyes from the dæmons back to Wade Peter took a gentle hold of his shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

„Wade. Wake up, babe. You’re having a nightmare.“, he started talking quietly to his boyfriend, somehow hoping his voice would be helping. What he didn’t expect was Wade’s fingers wrapping around his right wrist in a steely grip.

„Wade stop! You’re safe, you’re at home!“, raising his voice Peter felt relieved to see the other open his eyes, although he’s still clutching him painfully. For the first few seconds Wade didn’t seem to register his surroundings until his eyes landed on Peter’s pale face. Only then did his grip loosen, eventually he pulled back his hand to push himself upwards into a sitting position.

„Fuck…shit.“, he breathed out harshly, rubbing his hands across his face with shaking fingers, still fighting to regain his bearings.

„It’s fine. You aren’t held hostage. You’re safe.“ Wade listened to Peter’s attempts to calm him down, which only made him feel worse about himself. He didn’t deserve such a loving and caring partner, who didn’t even get mad at him for lashing out.

„I hurt you.“

„It was an accident, you had no control over it.“

„So what, it’s okay to hurt you ’cause I’m not doing it on purpose?“

„I knew the risk, I choose to share a bed with you anyway.“

„I don’t want to cause you pain.“

„I’d suffer a lot more knowing you have to go through this all by yourself.“

„You’re too kind for your own sake.“

„I’ve been called worse.“

-

The weeks afterwards continued in a similar fashion. Both of them sleeping peacefully for a few days before another bad night happened. Peter learned to stay out of Wade’s reach while waking him up, which turned out to be a wise decision considering the fact that the other man blindly attacked quite often. Wade didn’t share any details about his dreams, maybe for Peter’s sake because he didn’t want to scare him with the horrors his subconscious created. Since there wasn’t anything to listen to aside from Wade’s shallow breaths all Peter could do was snuggle into his side, grounding him with his presence. Some of those nights they wouldn’t catch any rest at all, starting the new day more exhausted than they’d felt when going to bed.

Peter couldn’t deny that the idea of sleeping at his own place again occurred to him during those nights that left him sleepless, staring at the ceiling and wishing for Wade to stop turning around ever so often. White and Yellow seemed to pick up on his bad mood, making it even worse by telling him he should leave. 

_„You can’t magically heal him with your true love. This isn’t a fairy tale.“_ , White told him in her usual blunt way, eyes like black marbles staring up at Peter in resignation.

 _„The past is a part of us. We will never forget.“_ , Yellow agreed after a brief pause, almost reluctantly as if he’d hoped Peter could be the solution.

Peter wasn’t just only here for the good times, the banter and laughter. Taking the easy way out would feel like admitting defeat, and he’d grown way too fond of Wade already to dump him as soon as their relationship became rocky. They could endure this together. The days he woke up in Wade’s embrace, feeling content and cherished outweighed the bad nights. He could see the confusion in his boyfriend’s eyes upon realizing that he hadn’t disappeared yet and it made his heart ache. A brief thought crossed his mind. Maybe there had been a very specific reason Wade tended to switch partners a lot more often before they started to date. It was easy to leave someone with no strings attached before you grew fond of them and eventually split up.

-

„Happy anniversary, baby boy!“ Wade exclaimed cheerfully as soon as he opened the door of his flat, throwing a handful of confetti and glitter over a very blindsided brunet and his dæmon. Percival tried to shake it off his fur without success, sneezing when a fleck of glitter tickled his nose.

 _„This will stick around for weeks.“_ , the rodent complained. Nevertheless, he jumped from Peter’s shoulder to Wade’s, sliding down into the hood of his sweater. It wasn’t really a surprise to find Yellow in the same place, comfortably rolled up, not minding the intruder.

„Eh thanks. I didn’t expect such a blinding welcome.“ It was Peter’s turn to greet his boyfriend, rubbing the sleeve of his shirt over the layer of glitter on his glasses.

„And there’s more to come! Not glitter but another surprise!“

„I got something for you as well.“, Peter admitted with an amused smile, getting on his toes for a short kiss, then entering the flat while leaving a trail of confetti and pink glitter behind him. This was what a fairy must feel like on a daily basis. Slipping out of his sneakers he held up a small bag for his boyfriend to take and like the weak man he was Wade immediately snatched it out of his hand acting like a child on Christmas Eve. How an over 6 ft tall guy built like a brick wall could be so endearing was beyond him.

„Oh Em Gee, you got us matching Hello Kitty pj’s!“

„Since you were so jealous of mine and complained about not able to fit in.“

„I love them.“

„I’m glad.“

„Wait…“ Wade noticed something had slipped from the folds of the clothing, managing to catch it before the piece could fall down. „That’s a selfie from our first date.“, he noted upon closer inspection when it turned out that it wasn’t a simple greeting card. He’d taken Peter to Central Park for a walk and several pit stops at ice cream and hot dog carts.

„Yeah, found it when going through a stake of old polaroids. Can’t believe you leaped into a pond.“

„No one else would’ve saved those poor swan babies from their certain death! Fuck people for ignoring those warning signs and feeding them their old bread.“

„Pretty sure you scared that granny for live.“

„Had probably not that much left anyway.“

„Wow, this went dark really fast. So, what about my present?“

„Greedy gremlin, aren’t you?“, Wade commented with a teasing grin then reached into his pocket to retrieve two small nameplates.

„Well you already got the spare keys to my flat…but I wanted to make this official and ask if you’d want to move in. I’ve cleared out the guest room so you can set up your own private space there. What do you say?“ This was a big step. One he hadn’t dared to make with anyone else.

„This is the best gift. Thank you.“ Peter beamed at him with joy and…a hint of tears in his eyes?

„Hey don’t get emotional on me that shit’s contagious.“

„Better get used to it.“

 _„Gaaaay.“_

„Damn right!“, Wade agreed wholeheartedly, bending his head for a deep kiss. One of his hands wrapped around the smaller man’s neck, the name tags in his other one getting slightly crumpled before he dropped them all together. Whatever he could just print a hundred new ones, plaster the whole front door with them so every neighbor in this building knew Wade got a new, his very first roommate.

„How about we break in our bed with those matching pj’s?“

„Or we could put them on afterwards.“, Peter offered, while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, his fingers toying with collar of Wade’s low-cut shirt, exposing several of his scars. He remembered how in the beginning Wade had also worn long sleeves and high collars, hiding them as much as possible to avoid looks and intrusive questions. Allowing the pads of his fingers to brush over the patches of warped skin Peter could feel Wade relax under his touch instead of tensing up like he used to do.

„I love the way that your brain works.“

-

Peter woke up to fur brushing against his chest and neck. Despite his brain still in the process of rebooting he could tell that it wasn’t his own dæmon, settling down on his chest. Slowly lifting his eyelids he was greeted with the sight of Yellow and White getting comfortable at his upper body. This was a first. They’ve never sought him out for cuddles before and Peter dearly hoped he wasn’t misinterpreting the situation. Carefully he stretched out his hand, gently running it over the back of Yellows back, then repeating the motion with White. The polecats didn’t bare their tiny fangs or snarled in response but simply continued to doze. Peter felt his heart somersault in his chest with happiness. He didn’t even notice Wade watching him tenderly, already awake for a bit longer but unwilling to leave the bed yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I'm not rlly good at writing multi-chap fics, which is the reason why I've decided to focus on oneshots again but try to make them longer!? Of course I'm still trying to finish the fics I've already started, just need a very loooong time to catch these plot bunnies.
> 
> Anyway which animals would you've chosen for Wade and Peter?  
> At first I wanted to go with a scarred tiger for Wade but I liked the idea of him having two souls better.
> 
> In case you're wondering what a jerboa looks like...  
> 
> 
> And these are Wade's dæmons  
> 


End file.
